A Journey Worth Living Through
by Angel Devastation
Summary: Harmony Oliver was adopted when she was a teenager. Years after her brother and his friends gave up being Power Rangers, Harmony and Adam Park discover the elemental gems. While battling a new villain bent on destroying the Earth, Harmony learns about her past and who she really is. The rest of the team learns important lessons about life. Adam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a work in progress and I haven't completely figured out everything that is going to happen in this story. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to message them to meor write them in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Anyone in this story that does not appear in any of the episodes is mine unless I say other wise.**

"Adam!" Harmony called out as she stared at the six gems that were now glowing brightly. Her light green eyes fixated on the black and red gems specifically. She and Adam had spent almost a year preparing for the gems to activate. The door opened and the dark-haired man walked through; he came to a stop beside her.

"They've activated" Harmony spoke softly.

"Then I guess we need to start looking for the other four keepers" Adam said as he looked at the pink, yellow, blue, and green gems.

"How will we know where to look? Or who they are when we find them?" Harmony asked. She looked up at Adam who looked down at her and smiled.

"The gems will find them and bring us all together. Don't worry Harmony everything will be okay" Adam said before he leaned down and kissed her head softly.

"This means that we need to finish the zords fast. I'll tell Billy and Alpha" Harmony said before quickly rushing out of the dark room. Adam looked down at where the gems were still glowing before quickly making his own exit.

It took Harmony, Alpha, and Billy only a few hours to finish the giant robots. The timing was perfect as the alarms that were placed all over the large house went off simultaneously. Harmony and Adam ran to grab their gems before turning their attention to the screens that displayed the monsters that were attacking the city.

"Adam we can't wait for the gems to bring the holders to us. It's time for us to go to battle" Harmony said before looking at him. He nodded before grabbing Harmony's hand and leading her to the jeep that he and Billy had built. The two gem holders climbed into the jeep and Adam sped off towards the city.

"We will have to hope that they will be there" Adam said as they drove as fast as they could. When they arrived the two immediately started to help evacuate the surrounding civilians. A group of four teenagers started to help with the evacuation until the civilians were all safe. Then the six started fighting the ugly creatures that were terrorizing the city.

Soon the purple and black clad creatures were defeated and the six grouped toge4ther.

"Any idea what those things were?" the brunette girl asked. Her chocolate eyes matched her dark brown hair. Her skin was tan and her lips were thin. Her body was hidden beneath baggy clothes.

"Zamas" Adam replied. Harmony noticed the bracelets that donned all of the teenagers' wrists and smiled.

"Adam" Harmony called out softly as she pointed to the bracelets. Adam's attention turned to the bracelets the teens were wearing. There was an empty slot in the colored bands. The bracelets were much like the ones that Harmony and Adam wore.

"It's them" he muttered; Harmony smiled.

"I knew it!" Harmony said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" the shorter blond boy asked angrily. His pale blond hair contrasted with his almost black eyes. His tight clothes moved with his body as he shifted his feet.

"This isn't the place to discuss it. Adam, get the jeep" Harmony said as she turned to Adam. He nodded and ran to where the two had left the vehicle. "All of this will make sense if you come with Adam and me."

"Everything will be explained?" the blond and green haired girls asked. Her blue eyes glistened with curiosity and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Yes and you will all be safe" Harmony replied as Adam drove up. The four teens looked at each other and climbed into the jeep along with Harmony. Adam sped off once everyone was in.

As soon as they reached the house they ran into it. Billy and Alpha brought the remaining four gems out.

"Four thousand years ago there was an Elemental Gem that was shattered into eight smaller gems. Six of them were sent to Earth while the other two were lost in other galaxies. The gems hold the power of an animal and an element and each differ for each gem.

"Your bracelets were built to hold one of these gems. No matter how you got ahold of those bracelets they came into your possession because the gems chose you to harness the power." Harmony explained before she motioned for Adam to grab the tray that the gems were on.

"Hold your hand above the gems" Adam instructed the only person who hadn't spoken. He looked at Adam before doing as instructed. The blue gem started to glow brighter. Adam smiled.

"Before you pick it up you have a choice. You can help defend Earth or you can walk away from this all" Harmony told him.

"If I was chosen then I can't walk away. There is no choice" he said before grabbing the gem. It dematerialized in his hand and appeared in his bracelet.

"Congratulations, you now hold the power of the blue gem. Your element is Earth and your animal is the mighty wolf." Harmony told him. Adam moved over to the blond male. He did the same thing and the pink gem started to glow brighter. He grabbed it and it did the same as the blue gem.

"You hold the power of the pink gem. You element is Water and your animal is the shark." Adam moved to the blond and green haired girl. The green gem glowed brighter. She picked it up and let it move to her bracelet.

"You hold the power of the green gem. Your element is Wind and your animal is the scorpion." Finally the other girl grabbed the brightly glowing yellow gem.

"You hold the power of the yellow gem. Your element is lightening and your animal is the anaconda. All of you will help Adam and I defend earth against the evil sorceress Namonia. Can I ask your names?" Harmony asked.

"I'm Jordan" the brown haired boy who held the blue gem said calmly.

"I'm his brother Morgan" the pink gem holder stated.

"Samantha" the yellow gem holder said seemingly bored.

"Kendra" the holder of the green gem said happily.

"I'm Harmony and this is Adam" Harmony said as she grabbed the older man's hand.

"Harmony holds the power of the black gem; her element is ice and her animal is the snow leopard. I hold the power of the red gem; my element is thunder and my animal is the poison dart frog." Adam said calmly.

"A frog? That's worse than a scorpion." Samantha said snottily.

"The poison dart frog and the scorpion are two animals that are always underestimated. They are deadly creatures though." Harmony said annoyed. "And anyways I love my frog boy" Adam laughed and shook his head.

"At least you don't have a feminine color" Morgan complained.

"It's not about the color of the gem or suit it's about what you do in the suit with the power." Adam said.

"How would you know?" Morgan asked.

"I've been a ranger before. I was the second black ranger of the very first power ranger team then I was the green Zeo ranger and the first green turbo ranger. I know that it's not about the color but about the things done in the suit." Adam lectured.

"How are we supposed to help defend Earth with a few pieces of rocks?" Samantha asked.

"By morphing into power rangers," Harmony said.

"Power Rangers? And how exactly are we supposed to do that" Samantha asked. Adam gave a small laugh before backing up a little. Harmony smiled again and stood by Adam's side.

"It's morphin' time" Adam called out before his and Harmony's gems started glowing again.

"Elemental Gem: Thunder" Adam shouted while he touched a button on the morpher that had appeared in the place of the bracelet. Red spandex started to cover his body. There was a white triangle on both his chest and back and the visor on his helmet was in the shape of a triangle. There was a silver and gold trim on the edge of the white triangles.

"Elemental Gem: Ice" Harmony shouted while mimicking Adam while a black spandex suit covered her body. There was a white hexagon on her chest and back with gold and silver trim; there was also a gold trim on her skirt. Her helmet's visor was in the shape of a hexagon.

The two of them demorphed while smiling at the reactions they received.

"There are three simple rules that you must follow. Number one: never use your powers for personal gain. Number two: never escalate a battle unless you are forced. And number three: never reveal your identity as a power ranger to anyone unless it is absolutely necessary." Adam spoke firmly. The four rangers nodded with smiles.

"Now it is time for you to start practicing to use your powers. The sooner you learn to control them the better." Harmony said as she stood next to Adam's side. Before they could move the alarms went off again.

"There is a monster attacking downtown" Billy said as he looked at a computer screen.

"You take the jeep; I'll take the bike" Adam told Harmony. She nodded before climbing into the driver's seat. Jordan, Samantha, Morgan, and Kendra followed Harmony and climbed into the jeep with her. Adam climbed onto the motorcycle that was standing not too far away from the jeep. The two vehicles were started and sped off.

When they arrived at the site of the monster attack they quickly morphed.

"Elemental Gem: Thunder" Adam shouted before morphing into the red elemental ranger.

"Elemental Gem: Ice" Harmony shouted before morphing into the black elemental ranger.

"Elemental Gem: Wind" Kendra shouted as she pressed the button on her morpher. Bright green spandex covered her body with a white half circle on her chest and back. Her visor was in the shape of a half circle. There was silver and gold trim around the half circle and her skirt.

"Elemental Gem: Earth" Jordan shouted while pressing the button on his morpher. A bright blue spandex suit coved his body. There was a white square with silver and gold trim on his chest and back and his visor was in the shape of the square.

"Elemental Gem: Lightening" Samantha shouted while mimicking the others. Yellow spandex covered her body with a circle on her chest and back. Her visor was in the shape of a circle and like the other two girls she had gold and silver trim around the circle and on her skirt.

"Elemental Gem: Water" Morgan shouted as he pressed the button on his morpher. A pink spandex suit covered his body. He had an upside down triangle on his chest and back with gold and silver trim. His visor was in the shape of an upside down triangle.

"Alright let's do this!" Jordan exclaimed excitedly. Everyone but Adam and Harmony attacked the ugly clown monster head on. Harmony looked at Adam and waited for his signal. He nodded before the two of them aided in the attack. The six of them took their blasters out and shot at the monster. It exploded before a beam from the sky made the monster grow.

"Guess it's time to test the zords" Adam said before the six giant robots appeared in front of them. Each zord had a different design to it. Adam jumped into the red frog zord while Harmony jumped into the black and white snow leopard zord. Kendra jumped into the green scorpion zord while Samantha jumped into the yellow and green anaconda zord. Morgan jumped into the pink shark zord while Jordan jumped into the blue wolf zord.

"Samantha and I will hold him down while the rest of you attack." Adam ordered. Samantha wrapped her zord around the monster's legs while Adam's frog's tongue shot out and wrapped itself around the monster's torso.

Harmony's snow leopard opened its mouth and an ice blast shot out. Kendra's zord shot lasers out of its stinger. Morgan's shark zord transformed into a human shaped zord and it attacked the monster head on with a fin shaped staff. Jordan's wolf zord shot a laser beam out of its mouth.

"Samantha, let go and transform your zord like Morgan did. Adam, electrify it." Harmony commanded as both of them complied. The monster didn't blow up as expected though.

"Initiate the megazord sequence" Harmony ordered. The other five nodded as the zords started transforming into different body parts and combining with each other.

"You really outdid yourself Har." Adam said before getting serious again.

"I do what I can" Harmony said with a small smile. She loved to get praise from Adam for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. "Adam let's get rid of this ugly thing once and for all." Harmony said as the monster attacked again.

"Samantha I think some lightening should do the trick." Adam said as he gave Samantha control.

"Let's do this" Samantha said as she attacked the monster with bursts of lightening. The monster blew up again but for good this time.

Hours later, everyone was back in the house that they had explained the powers to the four new rangers. The house was a large Victorian style house in the middle of the woods just outside of Angel Groove. There were nine bedrooms six of which were taken by the six rangers and another was occupied by Billy. There were two extra rooms in case the other two gems were found.

"How long have you guys been preparing for this?" Samantha asked as everyone sat around the living room. Adam and Harmony had given them the tour of the house and introduced them to Billy and Alpha.

"For about a year" Adam said from his place next to Harmony on the love seat. Harmony's legs and feet were draped across Adam's lap while her back rested against the arm of the love seat.

"You built six zord in less than a year?' Samantha asked. She was honestly surprised; it had taken her years to rebuild her car and she had plenty of money and knowledge to do so.

"Actually Alpha and Billy did the actual construction all I did was program, test and -" Harmony was cut off by Billy.

"She did most of the work we were just the muscle." Harmony rolled her eyes before giving a small smile.

"That's still amazing" Jordan commented. The seven peopled spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other a bit.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I appreciate every review I get. If you liked it let me know; if you didn't like it let me know why and how I can fix it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Harmony sat on the roof of the house as she watched the four new rangers train with each other. The teenagers weren't very good at hand to hand combat or any form of real fighting. Of course Adam would fix that as soon as he could but this training session was all about controlling their elements.

"Fighting will get easier the more you do it. The thing that will take a while is controlling your powers. Harnessing your element is going to be the most challenging thing you may have to do." Adam spoke signaling for Harmony to join the group.

"In order to be a great ranger you need to be able to not only fire a weapon and fight but also control your power. Yu each have control over your element. As you grow as a person and as a ranger your abilities over your element will grow." Harmony said as she jumped down from the roof.

"How do you know so much about these powers?" Samantha asked curiously.

"I'm not sure exactly. I do know that it is important that we practice our powers. There will be a time that we can use them all together without wasting all of our energy." Harmony said as she leaned against the side of the house.

"The sooner we can do that the better our chances of winning are. Every one of you will be able to use your powers with each one of your teammates when the situation calls for it." Adam added as he took over being the leader again. The role of leader seemed to constantly be passed between the two of them. Jordan wondered if Adam was truly fit to be the leader of the team.

Before anyone could get back to training or say anything about the new information the alarms went off inside. Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed into the house.

"A group of zamas are attacking downtown" Billy said once everyone was inside. Adam nodded and everyone took a step back.

"It's morphin' time" Adam called out before everyone morphed into their individual suits. Once everyone was morphed Billy teleported them to where the zamas were attacking. Everyone split into groups of two and took on the scaly creatures. The zamas were covered in scales of various colors with branch-like arms and legs. Colorful dreadlocks covered their heads and most of their faces. It was a wonder they could even see what they were doing through the thick locks.

It became quite obvious that only Adam and Harmony knew how to really fight. Kendra and Samantha weren't really fighting they were just throwing things at the zamas and throwing the zamas around. Morgan and Jordan were good at watching each other's backs but that was all they were doing. Harmony sighed and as soon as she and Adam finished their group of zamas they split up and went to help the other two groups. Adam helped Morgan and Jordan while Harmony helped Samantha and Kendra.

As soon as the zamas were gone a new figure appeared out of a cloud of smoke. He was clad in a black cloak. The hood he wore made it almost impossible to see his face. The six rangers were on guard as soon as the figure started to move. His hands clapped slowly as he gave a small chuckle.

"I'd say that was impressive if it weren't mere foot soldiers that you were fighting. If this is all Earth has to offer in terms of defense then the queen will be pleased" the figure said. His voice was rough and mocking. It made Harmony's blood boil.

"And who exactly are you?" Jordan demanded taking a step forward.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The rough voice was smug and sadistic. "My name is Drake and I will be the one to destroy you for my darling mother."

"Mother? Namonia is your mother?" Harmony asked softly. Drake gave a short laugh.

"Who else would she entrust with the destruction of the power rangers?" Drake asked sadistically. Before any of the rangers could react, Drake ran at them with super human speed and attacked all of them. All of them demorphed as they fell to the ground unable to get back up.

"Let that be a lesson to you. I will not be this easy on you next time rangers" Drake said before he left. Harmony stood up and sighed annoyed.

"What was that all about" Harmony asked. The other five rangers stood up behind her all of them wondering the same thing. The six rangers teleported back to the house.

"We need to work on your fighting techniques. Samantha and Kendra you will work with Harmony. Jordan and Morgan you will work with me." Adam stated as soon as the teleportation lights faded.

"Get changed into exercise clothes" Harmony ordered the two girls before making her way to her room. She quickly changed into workout clothes and pulled her long hair out of her face. She tried to ignore the fact that the doors to the bathroom that connected her room to Adam's were wide open and if she looked she could have seen Adam getting changed. She knew that Adam had watched her get dressed but tried to no think about it. She bit her lip before quickly exiting her room before anything happened between the two rangers. She met Samantha and Kendra in the living room and led them to a training room. The floor was covered in mats and exercise equipment lined the walls.

"We are going to start with simple stretches before getting into the basics of self-defense." Harmony said as she walked to the middle of the room. She showed the two girls simple stretches before getting into the basic kicks, punches and blocks that she had been taught through many years of martial arts classes.

Adam sent the two brothers to change just as Harmony did with the girls before going into his own room and changing. He forgot that he and harmony had left their bathroom doors open and he looked up to see her standing in her underwear and a bra while pulling her shorts up. His eyes traced every inch of her body that he could as he watched her get dressed. When she stood up straight again he shook his head and quickly changed into his own workout clothes.

Adam had brought the boys outside to train. He had them stretch before having them spar against him one on one. He needed to know where to begin before he could start actually training them.

The two groups trained for the rest of the night so that they would be ready for the next monster and their next encounter with Drake.

**Tell me what you think please.**


End file.
